


[VID] Eliot & Quentin | Magicians - [Will you be my prince] queliot

by marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: If I asked you nowWill you be my prince?Will you lay down your armourAnd be with me forever?





	[VID] Eliot & Quentin | Magicians - [Will you be my prince] queliot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliah_jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah_jan/gifts).




End file.
